No matter what
by Angelgirl89uk
Summary: In the summer Draco runs away from a death eater meeting, hurt. He crashes his broomstick and...LATER ON BECOMES FRIENDS WITH THE GRYFINDOR TRIO? whats going on in Draco's life that would cause him to do this? please r/r
1. Default Chapter

Title: No matter what Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: In the summer Draco runs away from a death eater meeting, hurt. He crashes his broomstick and. Could this be the best thing that ever happened to him? Maybe R in later chapters. Disclaimer: I only own my characters ( AND I am not making any money on this!  
  
Draco sat in his room, he was dreading tonight because his father wanted him to join the death eaters tonight. He may hate muggles but he didn't want to become his father and Voldemort's heir. He hated his father for never being there for him when he was little and he hated Voldemort for being the cause of him never being there. His mother bless her soul was the only one that was ever there for him. But she "died" a while ago after trying to stand up for Draco. He hated himself all he ever wanted was a friend but instead he got Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy. Crabbe and Goyle couldn't string a sentence together to save their lives and as for Pansy she was more interested In what was in his trousers rather than what was in his head.  
  
  
  
"Draco you get yourself here NOW!" he walked down the stairs to his father  
  
"It is time we left for the meeting it is time for you to see what a real death eater meeting is" with that his held Draco's arm and then touched his Dark mark.  
  
They apparated into a huge field near a muggle Town called Northampton. What a weird name for a Town but then again it was muggles they where talking about. He found it unusual that a death eater meeting would be held in the day but he shrugged it off and stepped into the circle of death eaters with his father. After 10 minutes all the rest of the of the circle was there. Voldemort stepped into the middle of the circle.  
  
"Welcome all my loyal followers, I have called you here now rather than tonight because this town looks a lot better during the day than at night. But now onto business. I would called this meeting because Young Malfoy has decided to join us to join us," drawled Voldemort.  
  
Draco turned to his father.  
  
"But father I said I would only come to a meeting to see what it was like I never said I would join the death eater youth league" whispered Draco  
  
"Don't be stupid Draco of course you are going to and today is the day," said Lucius with a voice mixed with harshness and evil pride.  
  
"Step forward young Malfoy," said Voldemort with an evil grin. Malfoy walked up to Voldemort.  
  
"Young Draco to prove you are 100% loyal to me you must stand while we mark you."  
  
"I will not become a death eater," Draco said more scared than anything else.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?" Said Voldemort angrily  
  
"I.i.i.i said NO" Before he could say anymore he was hit with the crucio curse. As soon as he could he quickly jumped up, grabbed a broom near by and flew off. He was looking at the ground beneath him, Voldemort was right this town was beautiful. He felt all the energy leaving him and before he knew what was happening he crashed his broom into the ground. The last thing he saw before he slipped unconscious was the face of a girl he could only call an angel.  
  
When he woke up he found he was no longer on the cold ground but in a warm bed. He opened one eye then slowly the other. "I was wondering when you would wake up" a girl said smiling. He couldn't help but think she looked like an angel. With her long dark blonde hair in waves around her face and her grey/blue eyes.  
  
"Where am I?" was all Draco could manage for the moment  
  
"You're in my house, in my room in my bed last time I checked," she said smiling. She couldn't help but smile at him. He tried to sit up only to be pushed back down by her.  
  
"You took a real beating yesterday when you fell off your broom," she said worried.  
  
"I'm ok now. What's your name? And where do you go to school?" he smiled he had never felt more comfortable anywhere before.  
  
"My name is Tori Soanes and I am in one of my last years at Northampton school for girls. You?"  
  
"My name is Draco Malfoy and I go to Hog. wait a minute you're a muggle aren't you?" he said with mixed feelings inside  
  
"Wait a minute where have I heard the name muggle before? Oh yeh it was in a letter from Mia. Yeh I am a muggle" Draco's face filled with disgust.  
  
  
  
"Get away from me you muggles are born in the mud from your parents"  
  
"Why don't you just shut the hell up I am a orphan, I never knew my parents. I have spent the last 10 years being abused by my foster parents and I have probably more powers than you do." She couldn't help but feel really hurt.  
  
"I am sorry I didn't know," said Draco sincerely  
  
"It doesn't matter," she said trying to hide her face  
  
"It does because my father abused me I know how it feels"  
  
"It's nice to know I'm not alone"  
  
"My father was an evil man he used to do it all the time" he said his face turning paler than usual.  
  
  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, how did.. How did he beat you?" she said nervously  
  
"He mainly hexed me and put torture spells on me what about you?" Draco said trying to stop him from crying. He mentally slapped himself Malfoy DON'T cry.  
  
"This is some of there work" She turned her back to him and lifted the back of her shirt up and bit to reveal small cigarette burns, bruises and scars.  
  
"Would you like something to drink or eat? You look like you haven't had any food in days" she said trying to change the subject. It was true he hadn't eaten in days. His father forbid him to eat because he thought it would persuade Draco into joining him.  
  
"I would love something I am hungry my father starved me for weeks when I was at home" for the first time ever Draco smiled a real smile.  
  
"I will get you a bowl of home-made tomato soup. I will be next door if you need me," she said walking out the room Draco relaxed it was strange he never felt this comfortable in the manor it was probably because he dad was nowhere within sight. She walked in moments later with two bowls of soup and some bread rolls on a tray.  
  
"It smells delicious" he said, he couldn't believe even though he had known this muggle for a couple of hours but she was the best friend he had ever had, most of the Slytherin's where power hungry and only was "friends" with they needed to be to keep that power. What would his father say if he saw Draco now enjoying the company of a muggle?  
  
She placed a bowl on the side for herself and handed Draco his soup on to him on the tray.  
  
  
  
"Thank you" he said, he was always taught at the manor to use his manners  
  
"It's no problem I have loads more in the kitchen if you want seconds." She said smiling, she enjoyed company since she had walked out of her foster parent's house and moved houses to Northampton it had been lonely for her. She only kept in contact with Mia from her old town she had also made friends with few of the local girls Jessie, Maddie and Helena but she didn't see them much anymore. She had made friends with them before the realised who she was. Tori had been part of a famous teen band, which crashed after she left. Also they didn't recognise her at first because she changed her name from Victoria Sones to Tori Soanes.  
  
"Thanx I am really hungry" Draco said  
  
"No problem, I really enjoy having male company every now and then" they laughed  
  
"Its nice having an intelligent conversation every now and then" said Draco  
  
"Did you run away earlier?" she said seriously  
  
"Yes my father tried to control my life" he said his smile fading  
  
"I know how it feels, if you have no where else to go you can stay with me. It gets lonely on my own and its not like I don't have enough space or money." She said hoping he would take her up on her offer.  
  
"I would love to but in September I have to return to Hogwarts, it's a boarding school I attend," he said finishing his soup  
  
"I will enjoy the time you are here," she said clearing up the bowls.  
  
"Did you bring any other clothes? Because you can't wear that you will get weird looks," she said laughing  
  
"No I didn't have anytime to collect anything," he said sighing  
  
"It doesn't matter I could get you some clothes and any books or equipment you need."  
  
"Thanx Tori that would be great. Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure Draco what is it?"  
  
"How come a girl who runs away from her foster parents has so much money?"  
  
"Um well is because I use to belong to this band for a while after I left my foster parents and I saved 95% of the money," she said blushing.  
  
  
  
"Wow that's cool, could you play me one of your songs?"  
  
"Um yeah sure" she walked over to a CD player and started playing her solo song No regret on her bands album.  
  
"I never thought I would miss you this much I never thought I would miss your kiss and your touch I Never thought I could go on but I was wrong, oh so wrong  
  
We all gotta get on with our lives  
  
We all gotta live each day as it comes We all must live in today and never yesterday.  
  
No time for regrets No time for maybes No time for what ifs? No time for what could have happened? We are here now and that is all that matters!  
  
Never look in that past to long Always look for the future You never know what could happen You never know what could be around the corner of life New people from near and far New places over the horizon  
  
No time for regrets No time for maybes No time for what ifs? No time for what could have happened? We are here now and that is all that matters!  
  
(Repeat and fade out)"  
  
"Wow that was brilliant Tori" Draco said amazed that muggles could have such amazing talent in more than one-way. "It's nothing. If you feel up to it I can take you out tomorrow to get some normal clothes and get you some equipment for school from London"  
  
"Ok then. But if you are going to go round with me to get some robes like mine"  
  
"It will be fun, I can't wait till tomorrow now. It's late now I better go. I will be in the room next door if you need me," She said looking at her watch  
  
"Don't go I enjoyed talking to you, " asked Draco with puppy dog eyes  
  
"Don't give me the puppy dog eyes, if you need me during the night just press the intercom button then talk" said Tori showing him what to do "Ok, I was wondering what you meant when you said earlier that you probably had more powers than" "Well since I was little I could move objects, heal people, clean and things like that. That's how I healed your broken leg and ribs. Anyway I better go. Goodnight" With that she walked out of the room  
  
That night Draco lay in the bed thinking about everything that had happened. He knew he should contact Dumbledore and stay there but he enjoyed Tori's company and he couldn't leave her at the moment. He enjoyed her company so much it was unbelievable. When Draco finally managed to get to sleep he had a dream he was walking along the corridor to the great hall when he heard a scream. He ran as fast as he could to the great hall to see his mother being tortured by his father. The more he ran towards them the less he moved closer. Then he woke up.  
  
"Are you ok I heard you in the other room. I was so worried." Said worried looking Tori. She was wearing a white tank top, black shorts and she had her hair in a messy ponytail.  
  
"Yes it was just a bad dream," said Draco wiping beads of cool sweat off his head.  
  
"It's 6:00 am so we can get up now and start to get ready to catch the train to London." She said sitting down on the corner of Draco's bed.  
  
  
  
"Yeah and by the way I have a quicker way of getting to London," said Draco sitting up  
  
"What's that then?" asked Tori taking her hair out of a messy ponytail.  
  
"By Floo powder all you do is throw some floo powder into a fire and it will transport you to the place where I buy my things for school" said Draco getting out of bed and standing up  
  
"Well that seems like a great idea but you have to go on the floo thing when I do" said Tori standing up  
  
"Ok then" said Draco stretching  
  
  
  
  
  
"I just need to get dressed and I will meet you in the living room in five minutes"  
  
"Ok then" said Draco and with that Tori went off to get dressed and Draco sat down in the living room Five minutes later Tori walked into the living room wearing dark red blouse, hipster flares with a little bit of lip gloss and eye shadow on.  
  
  
  
"Let's go" smiled Tori  
  
"Ok" with that Draco threw some powder into the fire, they both stepped through and they both than appeared in Diagon Alley.  
  
"Wow this place is amazing," said Tori taking in all the sights around her.  
  
"I never really think about it anymore but it is isn't it. Anyway we better go to Gringotts to change your money"  
  
"Ok then. After that where should we go then?" asked Tori mesmerised by the surroundings  
  
"I think probably Madam Malkins then we could have a butterbeer later" said Draco smiling  
  
  
  
"Ok lead the way"  
  
Draco and Tori walked to a huge building with a sign outside that clearly read GRINGOTTS. "This is Gringotts the worlds best wizarding bank," said Draco leading Tori inside and to a counter. A goblin jumped up from behind a desk (scaring Tori half to death) "How much does madam wish to change?" asked a small goblin.  
  
"About £200 for the moment" said slightly frightened Tori  
  
"Money please" said the goblin, Tori took a purse out of her coat pocket and handed the goblin the money. The goblin disappeared than two moments later the goblin reappeared "Hear is your money," said the goblin handing Tori the money As Draco and Tori walked out of Gringotts he started laughing at Tori. "What's so funny?" asked a un amused Tori  
  
"You should have seen your face when you saw the goblins" laughed Draco  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's not funny, I haven't seen them before" said Tori walking off  
  
"Where are you going Tori? You don't know your way around here," said Draco catching up with her Draco and Tori walked to Madam Malkins robes for all occasions laughing and joking about things that had happened in the past to them. A woman from behind the counter walked up to them.  
  
"How can I help you today Mister Malfoy?" asked the little plump woman.  
  
"Could you please fit my friend and I for robes" said Draco confidently  
  
"Ok, I will fit your lady friend first," said the woman helping Tori onto a stall  
  
"What material and colour where you thinking about for your robes" asked the women  
  
"I think dark red and cotton will be great for her" answered Draco A few moments later Tori was wearing a lovely dark red robe that clung to all her curves.  
  
"Very nice, it suits you," said a smiling Draco  
  
"I agree Mister Malfoy, it suits her brilliantly. Now for you sir Again what colour where you thinking for sir's robes?" said the plump little women  
  
"I think a dark green and cotton will suit him" smiled Tori A few moments later Draco appeared in a nice dark green robe.  
  
"Very nice Draco" grinned Tori  
  
"So how many of each robe will you require?" asked the plump little women  
  
"I think about three of each will do for the moment" With that the women appeared with two more robes like the ones they where wearing, Tori paid the women then they walked out.  
  
  
  
"Want to go for a butterbeer?" asked Draco  
  
"Um yeah sure" with that they both walked to the Leaky cauldron laughing and chatting about pranks they have pulled.  
  
One the way to a table Draco and Tori bumped into Ron and Harry.  
  
"Watch where you are going ferret boy" snapped Ron  
  
"It was an accident so calm down," said Tori trying to calm everybody down  
  
"Shut up you," said Ron pushing Tori over Just then Hermione walked over.  
  
"What's going on. Is that you Tori?" asked Hermione  
  
"Mia wow long time no see" smiled Tori  
  
"What did those to do to you?" said Hermione talking about Harry and Ron  
  
"My friend and I bumped into them and then the redhead knocked me off my feet" with that Draco helped Tori up  
  
"What's he doing with you Tori?" said Hermione talking about Draco  
  
"Oh he's my friend Draco" smiled Tori  
  
"Him he's your friend" said Hermione in a disgusted tone  
  
"Yeh Mia. He brought me here. He's staying at my apartment for a while"  
  
"What's wrong Granger? Jealous" said Draco smirking  
  
"Oh shut up Draco," said Tori  
  
"Are you the lead singer from the band Tomorrows yesterday?" asked Harry  
  
"Yeah I am" at that Ron and Harry's jaws both dropped  
  
"Look if you guys can all be civil for more than two minutes Mia and I will sign up for the karaoke and sing one of my bands songs" she said hoping they would agree  
  
"Why do you want Hermione to go up with you?" asked Harry  
  
"Um well Tori and I sort of sang one of her songs together on the cd" said Hermione shuffling her feet  
  
  
  
"We always thought you where just a book worm" said Ron  
  
"Mia don't tell me you went bookwormy I was always the bookworm and you always pulled the pranks and dragged me to all the parties" said Tori at that Hermione went bright red and Harry, Ron and Draco's jaws dropped.  
  
  
  
"Hermione a part y animal? You must have got the wrong girl," said Harry  
  
"Look guys its not like I was always a bookworm I can have some fun to you know." Said Hermione with her hands on her hips  
  
"Come on let's show those guys Tori" smirked Hermione  
  
"Right with you Mia" with that the girls walked off leaving the guys at the table  
  
"What you doing with her I thought you don't do muggles," sneered Ron  
  
"I usually don't but she is different" smiled Draco Just as Harry was about to say something a guy walked on to the stage.  
  
"Tonight we have a treat for you all. We have Lead singer from the muggle band Tomorrow's yesterday and her best friend Hermione Granger singing Karaoke to Britney Spears-Boys " shouted the guy Just then two girls in red, sparkly halter neck tops, which show a lot of stomach and hipster jeans walked on stage. ((*= Hermione singing, (=Tori singing and ((= both singing))  
  
  
  
((For whatever reason, I feel like I've been wanting you all my life. You don't understand, I'm so glad we're at the same place at the same time  
  
It's over now))  
  
* I spotted you dancin', you made all the girls stare  
  
Those lips and your brown eyes and the sexy hair  
  
I said, shake my thing and make the world want you  
  
Tell your boys you'll be back, I wanna see what you can do  
  
What would it take for you to just leave with me?  
  
Not tryin' to sound conceited but me and you were meant to be  
  
You're a sexy guy, I'm a nice girl  
  
Let's turn this dance floor into our own little nasty world *  
  
((Boys, sometimes a girl just needs one  
  
Boys, to love her and to hold  
  
Boys, and when a girl is with one  
  
Boys, then she's in control))  
  
(Pulled your boy off the dance floor  
  
Screamin' in his hear  
  
Must of said something about me, 'cause he's looking over here  
  
You looking at me with that sexy attitude  
  
But the way your boy's movin' it, it puts me in the mood  
  
What would it take for you to just leave with me?  
  
Not tryin' to sound conceited but me and you were meant to be  
  
You're a sexy guy, I'm a nice girl  
  
Let's turn this dance floor into our own little nasty world)  
  
((Boys, sometimes a girl just needs one  
  
Boys, to love her and to hold  
  
Boys, and when a girl is with one  
  
Boys, then she's in control)) Tonight let's fly, boy have no fear *  
  
(There's no time to lose)  
  
* And next week, you may not see me here*  
  
(So boy just make your move)  
  
((Boys, sometimes a girl just needs one  
  
Boys, to love her and to hold  
  
Boys, and when a girl is with one  
  
Boys, then she's in control Come with me, let's fly into the night  
  
Boy, tonight is ours  
  
Keep lovin' me, make sure you hold me tight  
  
Let's head for the stars  
  
Boys, sometimes a girl just needs one  
  
Boys, to love her and to hold  
  
Boys, and when a girl is with one  
  
Boys, then she's in control  
  
Can't live with 'em  
  
Can't live without 'em))  
  
By the end of the song everybody in the house was cheering and all the guys where wolf whistling at them. In the end the Ron had to carry Hermione out, Draco had to carry Tori out and Harry fighting everybody else off. They finally put them down outside.  
  
"Like our little sing song boys?" said the girls in unison and smirking  
  
"Just as I think I have you figured out you completely surprise me Hermione" laughed Harry  
  
"So you guys gonna be at least civil now?" asked Tori hopefully  
  
"What do you say Potter and Weasley? Lets be at least civil" asked Draco extending his hand  
  
"Ok we will be civil" said Harry shaking Draco's hand then Ron shook his hand  
  
Tori hugged Draco.  
  
"Thanx a lot Draco I owe you" said Tori  
  
"Tori and I have got to go to the toilet and get changed into our other clothes" said Hermione dragging Tori off.  
  
Tori noticed her shoelace was undone. "You go ahead Mia I have do my shoe lace up I will catch up with you"  
  
"Ok I will be waiting for you" Hermione smiled than walked into the toilets.  
  
When Tori was finished doing her shoelace up she started to walk to the toilet when someone grabbed her, knocked her out and pulled her into the alleyway.  
  
This is my second fanfic so please be nice ;) 


	2. Chapter 2My one sane thought

Chapter 2- The one thought that kept me sane  
  
Hermione walked out to the boys joking.  
  
"Is Tori out here with you guys?" asked Hermione fluffing up her hair.  
  
"No we thought she was in there with you." Said Ron brushing a stray strand of hair out of his eyes  
  
"No she wasn't she stopped to do her laces up, told me to go ahead but after five minutes she didn't appear so I thought she was out here with you guys." Said HeH Hermione starting to get worried  
  
"We better go and look for her she could have just got lost" said Draco  
  
"I never thought I would say this but I agree with Malfoy," laughed Ron  
  
With that they all walked to the toilet and looked down the alleyway. There on the wall there was fresh blood with a note beside it. It read:  
  
"Dear Draco, If you ever want to see the disgusting Mudblood woman again you will come to me in exchange. Until then I will be having fun with her and see how long it takes to crush her spiritually, mentally, psychically and emotionally. And I will find great pleasure in it. If you do not come I will kill her.  
  
Your Father  
  
Luscious Malfoy III"  
  
"Guys I know where she is my dad has her, he said he will torture her in everyway imaginable until I return and become a death eater." said Draco handing Hermione the note.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" asked Ron  
  
"Go rescue her," answered Draco  
  
AT THE MANOR  
  
Tori woke up in what looked like a dungeon cell. It was cold and damp. She was used to these conditions because of when she stayed with the Mathew family. She had slept in the garage during September when there was the lowest ever temperature recorded for years. She heard footsteps approaching. She huddled into the corner, pulled her knees to her chest and buried her head in her knees. The door of the cell flew open and a tall man looking a lot like an older version of Draco walked in.  
  
"I was wondering when you would wake up" the voice of pure evil sent shivers down her spine.  
  
"Who are you?" was all that she could manage  
  
"My name is Luscious Malfoy III, I am Draco's father and you will pay for leading my son astray" laughing evilly.  
  
"I am not afraid of a bully like you," she said standing up and facing him  
  
"You learn to respect me or it will cost you your life," he said approaching her. She managed to stand up and she was raising her hand to slap him when he grabbed her arm and wrenched it behind her back.  
  
"Behave, for that I will have to punish you" he pulled her round to face him.  
  
"Your beautiful for a Mudblood I can see why Draco likes you," he said brushing a few tears from her face with his thumb "Don't you touch me you animal" she said between tears  
  
"Ssh don't cry," he said with that he kissed her passionately savaging her mouth. She bit down on his lip hard.  
  
"You foolish girl you will show me respect or DIE!" he walked upto her cornering her in the corner like a predator trapping it's prey.  
  
"I will never respect an animal like you!" with that she kneed him in a sensitive area (You can guess where) and tried to run off only to be pulled down to the floor.  
  
"You will pay for that!" with that he ripped off her robe and pined her to the floor. Suddenly Draco appeared at the door.  
  
"Let her go dad," said Draco confidently  
  
"NO!" with that Luscious raised his wand and cast the killing curse on Tori. Her body crumpled up into slow motion and all colour disappeared from her body. Just before losing consciousness Tori heard someone shout NO!  
  
Draco couldn't believe what was happening it was like his heart was being ripped out and kicked around on the cold floor. As if it in slow motion Draco raised his wand and cast the killing curse on him.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione all ran in and kneeled by Tori's side. Hermione searched Tori's pulse in her neck.  
  
"She is alive. barely though we need to get her to a medi-witch quick" shouted Hermione wrapping Tori in Harry, Ron and her robes to keep her warm.  
  
"Ron pick her up quickly we have no time to spare" shouted Hermione  
  
"Don't touch her Ron I will carry her. We can floo to Hogwarts, it's the safest place for her and I " said Draco picking up Tori's frail little body. He ran up the stairs and to a big fireplace in a kitchen. He threw a green velvet bag, which was on the mantle piece of the fire to Hermione.  
  
"What is it?" asked Hermione  
  
"A bag of floo powder. I will see you at Hogwarts" with that he walked into the fire and shouted "Hogwarts". A few moments later he appeared in Hogwart's infirmary. He gently laid her on a bed and ran into Madam Pomfrey's office.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey I need your help NOW!" Madam Pomfrey stood up.  
  
"What's wrong my dear?" she asked following Draco  
  
"My dad used an unforgivable curse on her, please save here I really care for her," he said pointing to Tori on the bed. Madam Pomfrey ran to Tori's side.  
  
"She's lucky to be alive, but she's in a bad way quickly goto my store room and get a clear pink bottle with purple liquid in it" She said checking her pulse.  
  
Draco ran like there was no tomorrow to the storeroom, grabbed the bottle and ran back to Madam Pomfrey's side. She took it off him. She opened Tori's mouth, poured the liquid into her mouth and massaged her throat to make her swallow the liquid.  
  
"What's going to happen now?" asked a worried Draco.  
  
"She's in a coma, I'm not sure if she will make it Draco, I'm sorry" with that Madam Pomfrey walked into her office. Draco sat beside her bed and took one of her hands in his. Just then Hermione, Ron and Harry ran in.  
  
"Is she alright?" asked a worried Harry  
  
"She's. she's in a coma" stuttered Draco holding back tears.  
  
"Oh no" cried Hermione. Ron walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. Madam Pomfrey walked out of her office.  
  
"Hello dears I think it would be best if we gave him sometime with her on his own" said Madam Pomfrey ushering them out.  
  
"I will let you know if there are any changes," she said closing the door.  
  
Draco hated himself it was his fault she was like this now. He was glad his father was dead but he hated himself for knowing that his argument meant that the only person that he ever met that didn't past judgement because of who his father was.  
  
It had been a week since he had brought Tori to Hogwarts and there still wasn't any change in her condition. He never left her side no matter what happened. A lot of his professors where surprised to know that he was worried about a muggle girl, but he didn't care she was his first ever real friend and he owed that to her to stay by her bedside. He rested his head on her bed, holding her hand.  
  
"I am sorry Tori, you shouldn't have got pulled into my fight. It was my fight not yours" he said crying  
  
A hand came to his face and wiped away his tears. He looked up to see Tori smiling at him.  
  
"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't stand by you and help you in your fights, just look at Hermione and Ron with Harry." Said Tori smiling. Draco and Tori hugged it each other tightly, Draco wished he could stay there forever.  
  
Madam Pomfrey walked out of her office.  
  
"What happenin. amazing she is awake, she is alive. I must go and get Albus," she said running out  
  
"Why is she surprised that I am alive and where are we?" asked Tori breaking away from the hug and arranging her pillows to support her back.  
  
"Well my dad hit you with a killing curse it usually kills anyone it comes into contact with there has only ever been one other person in History that has survived a killing curse and that was Harry Potter so you have made history." He said taking her hand in his  
  
"That's amazing," she said smiling, just then Madam Pomfrey returned with Dumbledore.  
  
"I see what I have been told is true another person has survived a killing curse. Sorry for not introducing myself child I am Professor Albus Dumbledore and you are?" he asked Tori with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"My name is Tori Soanes but my stage name in the muggle world is Victoria Sones" she said smiling at the old man.  
  
"A lot of my students talk about you my child you are quite popular with the 7th years especially. Sherbet lemon?" he said offering her a sweet.  
  
"Thank you. What is to happen to me now?" she said taking a sweet and popping it into her mouth.  
  
"It is not safe for you to live in the muggle world anymore so we will have to contact your parents and make arrangements for you staying here. In the way of your education I will try and convince the ministry that you are a un discovered witch. All we need is some sort of proof that you have some sort magical ability," said Albus sitting in a chair beside Tori "I have no parents I am an orphan but I have been my own legal guardian since I was 13 and as for proof. Let me think. I know" she raised her hand and a glass on bedside cabinet five beds away flew into her hand.  
  
"I did I just a glass move across the room without her muttering a word Albus?" said a shocked looking Professor Mc Gonagall  
  
"Yes you did, extraordinary there has only ever been one other person that has had the same power. tell me do you have any pictures of your parents?" Said Albus raising from his seat to let Mc Gonagall sit down  
  
"Yes but it was when they where about my age, 14 and a half years old." She took her purse out of her jacket on Draco's chair. She took a picture out of her purse and handed it to Albus. Albus gasped and handed it to Mc Gonagall who also gasped.  
  
"What's wrong" asked Draco  
  
"You are looking at the daughter of Charles Sones illegitimate brother to Tom Riddle and Isabelle Potter twin sister to James Potter. You are someone with the most pure and most powerful wizarding blood. There is only one thing, we thought you where dead when Evil Lord Voldemort killed your parents before they killed Harry's parents. We saw your body. Can you remember anything from when you are a little?" said Albus trying to hold back tears.  
  
"Um yes I remember seeing a green light but that was it." She said confused  
  
"Do you have any scars?" asked Dumbledore  
  
"Yes I have an lightning bolt scar on my stomach, why?" asked Tori confused  
  
"That proves it we are looking at Charles and Isabelle's daughter you can see her mother and father in her. The only difference is your name is not Tori Soanes or Victoria Sones its Isabelle Potter you where named after your mother" he said smiling  
  
"We will leave you for a bit to make sense of everything I just told you, come on Draco" he said standing up.  
  
"Could Draco stay please, I really need a friend right now." She asked  
  
"Sure my child" with that Draco and Tori where left in the room alone.  
  
"So what am I to call you now?" asked Draco  
  
"I'm not sure, Isabelle I suppose. This is really weird I was always told my parents died in a plane crash. Now I am being told this evil lord killed them. I don't know what to think anymore." She said crying. Draco pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Ssh its ok things will be ok" whispered Draco into Isabelle's ear.  
  
"I don't know what to do anymore I am so confused" cried Isabelle, Draco caressing her hair.  
  
"You will never be alone I will always be with you, by your side" smiled Draco, wiping some tears from her face. She looked up at his face.  
  
"Thank you for being there for me as a friend when I needed you" said Isabelle looking at Draco  
  
"I was so worried when you first fell into a coma I thought I was going to lose you forever and that scared me more than anything has ever scared me before" he said trying to hold back the tears  
  
"I am sorry for scaring you," she said smiling  
  
"Don't ever scare me again I would kill myself if anything happened to you" he said smiling  
  
"I feel so tired today has been a long day tomorrow and a lot has happened I am going to have a sleep I am really tired. You should get some sleep to it looks like you haven't slept in days" smiled Isabelle  
  
"Your right I should get some rest I am really tired" said Draco yawning  
  
"Goodnight Draco"  
  
"Goodnight Tori I mean Isabelle" said Draco smiling, getting into a near by bed  
  
"Draco while I was in the dungeon cell you where the one thought that kept me sane"  
  
With that they both closed their eyes and enjoyed a peaceful night sleep.  
  
In the morning Isabelle was woken up by Madam Pomfrey shaking her softly.  
  
"You should get dressed Albus wants you to attend an meeting he is having with Harry In a bit" smiled Madam Pomfrey  
  
"I have nothing to wear though," said Isabelle frowning  
  
"We went to your house last night and picked some clothes for you. You can change in my office I have you black skirt and white blouse in there for you." Smiled Madam Pomfrey  
  
"Thank you for everything you have done for me"  
  
"It's my pleasure Isabelle and Charles where good friends of mine at school" smiled Madam Pomfrey  
  
"What where my parents like?" asked Isabelle getting out of bed.  
  
"Isabelle was a hard worker and your dad Charles was a practical joker, they where like chalk and cheese. You better hurry up" smiled Madam Pomfrey remembering all the things they did at school  
  
Isabelle quickly got changed and walked out to Madam Pomfrey.  
  
" I will show you the way." She said  
  
"Ok I wonder how Harry will react to the news," Isabelle said trying to imagine  
  
They walked out of the doors and down numerous paintings whispering to each other about Isabelle. Finally they approached a gargoyle; Madam Pomfrey said "Sherbet lemon". The gargoyle jumped aside to reveal a door. They walked through the door and walked into a room. In the room was Albus behind a desk and Harry, Ron and Hermione on a couch at the side of the room.  
  
"Please sit down my dear," said Albus  
  
"Thank you" with that Isabelle sat down and smiled and Hermione  
  
"Thank you for all attending this meeting, the reason I called you here is because we have tracked down a member of Harry's dads family" said Albus with a twinkle in his eyes  
  
"Wow this is brilliant who is he?" said an excited Harry  
  
"That she is me Harry," said Isabelle  
  
"Yes I would like to introduce her with her real name she is not Victoria Sones or Tori Soanes, she is Isabelle Marie Potter daughter of James Potters twin sister before you say anything she can prove it. Show them Isabelle" Smiled Albus  
  
With that Isabelle stood up, lifted the side of her top to reveal a huge lightening shape scar just underneath her bra. She looked around the room and heard gasps; she turned to Ron to see his face and ears turning bright red. She lowered her top.  
  
"This really weird Tor. Isabelle what's going to happen?" asked Hermione  
  
"Well as you already know Hermione, Isabelle is her own legal guardian in the muggle world but it is not safe for her there so she is going to spend the rest of the holiday at Ron's house, it has all been arranged she will spend the rest of the holiday there and then she will attend school here at the start of term" said Albus raising from her desk  
  
"As Ron's family have been so brilliant and by welcoming me into their house I will be giving Ron's family part of my fortune and my eternal gratefulness." Said Isabelle looking at a shocked Ron  
  
"Now Isabelle you must run ahead and go outside, Professor Snape will be waiting for you outside. You will Floo to your apartment and collect a lot of your things and withdraw 95% of your fortune and then they will take you to Ron's house" said Dumbledore guiding her outside his office to the awaiting professor.  
  
She walked down the stairs to see a middle aged man with greasy black hair and Dark coloured eyes.  
  
"Nice to meet you Professor" she said extending a hand. He looked at the hand as though it had grown fur and spikes and started walking.  
  
"My name professor Snape and you will show me respect at all times" he snarled she ran to keep up with him.  
  
"Impossible Isabelle died with Isabelle and Charles years ago" he snarled  
  
"It's possible I survived like Harry did. I know you, you are my Godfather" she said taking a picture of her as a baby with him.  
  
"It is true you are Isabelle Potter. I wonder why Albus didn't tell me you where here. We must hurry," he said walking into a room with a huge fire roaring in the fireplace.  
  
Thank you to those of you who have r/r chapter 3 will be up soon! 


End file.
